Tell me why
by melissaxoxo95
Summary: Can feelings change?


Bella ran out of the Cullen house, despite her conscience telling her to go back. She sprinted, breath heaving with each converse-clad foot to the pavement. Tears ran down her face, her hair a tornado of tangled curls. As the teardrops filled her eyes, they blurred her vision. Struggling to blink them out, she continued running. The last thing Isabella Swan heard was the sound of an unseen twig snapping beneath her feet, then blackness.

--

"Bella, Bella? Bells... ?!"

A warm hand on her cheek woke her up. She was freezing, and - she realized - in a forest. Moss and shrubbery surrounded her and she had dirt all over her jeans. Her Rolling Stones t-shirt was now unwearable and ripped beyond repair.

"Jacob?" she flustered, rubbing dirt out of her eyes and looking at him. She couldn't help but smile.. the brown eyes, the friendly grin.. it was all too comforting.

"What happened?" she groaned. Jacob Black laughed, and with a quick swipe, lifted her up into his strong arms with ease. "What happened?" She groaned.

"Why don't you tell me?" Said Jake. "It seems your always conked out in somewhere besides a normal place, say a bed? A buddy of mine was out trolling the parks last night and said you were here, unconscious. I waited with you until daytime, you talk in your sleep you know.." His voice seemed to trail off, as if he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"What did I say? Where are we going!?" She was confused as a frat boy waking up on Sunday morning.

"Were going to my house to wash your clothes and get some food into you, maybe clean you up a little? And you just, you.. you were saying things about the bloodsucker. About how your sorry, but you meant it. And how you missed me.."

Bella cleared her throat, then nestled her head into his warm chest. An uncommon feeling from Edwards cold, dead skin.

"Sounds good.. and oh.. Well Jake to be honest i don't want to talk about it. Me and Edward got in a fight. He made me leave and I ran home.. the rest is history."

Jake scowled. "You deserve to be treated better Bella, you really do."

Before she could reply, Jake kicked open the door of his house. It smelled like meat and gristle. The wolf pack sat at the table, watching them with large, curious eyes.

"Bell-aaaaa!" Said Embry, eyeing her up and down. It came to her then that the clothes she was wearing had many rips in them, making undergarments and skin visible. She quickly covered up and managed an uncomfortable 'hi'. "Jake. You can put me down now. Thanks." Jacob blushed and quickly but gently set her down. "Sorry Bells.. so what first, shower or food?" Quill giggled sheepishly.

"Shower, huh? Is this like a group thing? We do everything together here."

Emily punched him. He glared at her.

"Uh - um.. I'm just gonna go upstairs and clean up.." Bella half-jogged up the stairs and knew her way around. She turned the shower on, got a towel and stepped inside. The feeling of water was refreshing, but the hot temperature made her tired once again. She must of gotten three hours, max, of sleep last night. She could barely keep her eyes open. After the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself. Meaning to get dressed, she realized her clothes were unwearable. 'What am I supposed to do?' She thought. 'Ask for clothes? Emily's much bigger than me!' She decided she'd sneak into jakes room and put on an old, oversized tee shirt. She snuck around the top floor, towel around her loosely. Once she got in, she rushed to t he dresser, only to hear a voice. "Need something?" Asked Jake. Startled, she jumped… dropping the towel. "AAAGH! Uh -um - uh - i .. jake! uh um.." Jake quickly covered his eyes. "Im SO sorry Bella! Im leaving Im going, Im go- OUCH! " He smacked into the wall, then left in an awkward babble. She threw on a t-shirt, still phased by the recent event. Then she sat on his bed. She looked at old pictures, of him playing baseball as a kid, smiling brightly. She realized she'd never seen any pictures of Edward as a child.. because camera's weren't invented then. She sighed. She could get use to this. She fell asleep unwillingly, waking up once again to his warm touch. They were running hand in hand, through a meadow of flowers. Her hair wasn't messy or dirty, it was shiny and curled and placed in a neat bun. He looked handsome as ever, his smile was the whitest she'd seen in a long time. "i love you bella.. " He panted. "Forever and ever." She woke up, startled. He was laying under her, this time in reality. He was stroking her hair. She looked up at him. "Im sorry i fell asleep." He laughed. "Don't apologize for being tired. Go back to sleep." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear: "And it seems to me you've got a little crush on a certain werewolf." He kissed her cheek. She didn't know what to do - what to say.. So she just drifted back to unconsciousness, knowing shed dream about him again.. and for some reason, she was fine with it.

--

She awoke with a startle. The sound of a shrieking telephone made her head spin. "SOMEONE GET THAT!" Jake yelled. "People are sleeping!"

Sam paced up the stairs and said calmly, "Its Cullen." He looked at her with grief. "He wants to speak to the girl."


End file.
